Book 1: Albus Potter and The Sword of Peleus
by Who Abhi
Summary: Albus Potter starts his first year in Hogwars with Rose Weasley. Some new characters and many old ones will be there. A new villain will emerge. Famous trio will play a important role but not in this book. Read and enjoy
1. Prologue I:8 Years After Voldemort Death

The sun was mercifully out for some time now. November is never a good month in London to roam in streets, especially for people who hate rains. There were few ppl on streets. But even in such weather, a lady was walking swiftly without paying attention to the people near by who were regarding her in a funny way.

She was a old woman but she was walking at a pace which would have suited a much younger person than her. Finally she reached the Orphanage, her destination, . The building was creaked and shabby. She felt sorry for the boy once again but there was no other option. She sighed and approached the door. She knocked twice and waited patiently for the door to be opened.

"Yes, whom do you want to see", a young girl of about 23 was judging her.

"Mrs. Smith, I've an appointment with her", replied the woman with a smile.

The smile didn't make any effect. " Your name?"

**"Minerva McGonagall"**

After some time McGonagall was sitting with Mrs. Smith.

"I don't have any problem with raising that boy here Madam. But I still don't understand why don't you just adopt him?" asked Mrs. Smith umpteenth time.

"_This is taking a lot longer than I hoped"._ McGonagall thought but replied patiently, "As I've explained to you my husband will not approve of it. I am already donating much amount of money in other orphanages, I'm afraid"

"As you wish, so do you wish me to enroll this boy for some school too?"

"Oh yes, that would be lovely. Once he is 10, I'll enroll him in a boarding school. Till then I'm sure you will take good care of his education" replied McGonagall

"That will not be a problem, madam. But you'll have to pay extra." Mrs. Smith quickly came on to the main point.

"Money will not be a problem." Came the patient reply

"These old money bags will never know the value of money." Thought Mrs. Smith. Aloud she asked, "We don't have any name for boy, you see he arrived here yesterday only. Do you have a name in mind?"

Yes, I do," replied Professor McGonagall," **Ryan Slade."**


	2. Pro II : 19 Years After Voldemort Death

A boy of medium height was looking at a shop in a curious way. The shop was visible only to someone who was really trying to look for it. The expression on the boy's face was a puzzle in itself. One might wonder if he was curious or relaxed or happy. The truth was that he was edgy. It was always like this. Before starting a task and until it is completed.

"Here, I come," he thought and entered in the shop. He spotted the bartender and went straight to him," Professor McGonagall told me to give this to you."

The bartender again regarded the boy in front of him after reading the letter. But he didn't said anything. Instead he took the boy behind the shop, tapped the wall 3 times with his wand. Soon there was a archway leading into Diagon Alley.

"Here you go, Mr. Slade. Sure you want go alone" Bartender asked and after getting a nod in reply, was gone. So was Ryan Slade after a moment.

Diagon Alley was a nice place to visit for first time. Ryan first time felt a sense of belongingness here. "I'm a wizard." he again told himself. He was sure that he was special, better than others right from the time he gained senses. He wanted to make himself better than others so that when one day he will meet his parents he can show them how wrong they were in abandoning him. Matron at orphanage had told him that one Mrs. McGonagall is bearing expenses for him. But he has never seen her.

Then all of a sudden he got two letters in a day. One by traditional post and one by not so traditional owl post. He was shocked in the night when he saw an owl sitting on the window of his room with a parchment tied around its legs. The letter was simple enough. He has been admitted into some school of witchcraft and wizardry named Hogwarts and had to catch the train from Kings Cross Station. Necessary material like robes, books, a pet and most importantly a wand can be purchased from a place known as Diagon Alley. On one leg of owl was a small pouch with some money with instruction explaining what it was and how to use it.

The money was to buy the necessary things. The letters were signed by Headmistress McGonagall and he knew at that moment that he is really special for someone like McGonagall to take care of him. He replied by the Owl, as instructed in the private letter, that he won't need any assistance while shopping. He was comfortable working alone.

He did have another letter addressed to the bartender who will lead him to the Diagon alley.

Now in Diagon alley, the first place he went to was Ollivander▓s. He wanted a wand first, a proof that he was different than all the other people walking on the street of London. He entered and found some boys with their parents shopping for wands. He waited till they all cleared away and then approached the old man behind the counter.

"I need a wand."

"Starting school this year I suppose?" He nodded.

"You don't sound very enthuastic, you know. Anyways hold out your wand arm."

After, measuring his right arm Ollivander moved in the back and returned with 2-3 boxes.

"Try them, give them a wave." Ryan did but didn't feel anything and Ollivander handed him another and then another wand. After 10 wands or so Ryan started feeling that maybe he is not supposed to have a wand, maybe he is not a wizard, not so special after all. Then furiously he contradicted himself. If something is wrong, it is the shop and not him, maybe he should search somewhere else.

"I think, I will try some other shop." He said.

"You must be muggle born, my boy,■ Ollivander smiled,■ Every wizard and witch who wants to go to Hogwarts buy their wands from me. Why Dark Lord, Harry Potter and now his sons all have my wands. Just be patient."

This time he went into back of the store and came with only one wand.

"I think this one should do the trick. Eleven and a quarter inch, maple and unicorn hair, wand with unusual combination but powerful. I don't give it out so easily, mind you, so move it with care.■ Ryan took it in his hand and felt a sort of connection. This one moved with his hand like it is an extension. After moving it for some time, he looked at Ollivander with a satisfied expression. Ollivander was however looking at him with an odd expression.

"What is your name, boy?" asked the old wand maker, with a curious expression on his face.

"Ryan Slade"

"I'll be watching for you Mr. Slade. This wand that has chosen you is meant for great things. God knows that we have faced enough troubles with the wand bearers who chose wrong path, I just hope that you will choose wisely when the time will come." He looked in Ryan's eyes as he said these words.

Ryan looked back, nodded, muttered thanks, and left the shop. 


	3. Ch 1 : The Hogwarts Express

A/N : Some text is as it is from book 7

Disclimer : Of course I don't own any character, except those which are made by me.

* * *

Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first of September was crisp as an apple and the weather as pleasant as it can be. Harry potter and his family were making their way to the station. First James, Harry's elder son vanished through the barrier that lead to Platform Nine and three-quarters and after that Harry, Ginny, Albus their second son and Lily their daughter pushed the trolley to the barrier standing side by side and vanished. A boy was watching such vanishing acts for last 15 minutes and was convinced that this is the way to the Platform Nine and three-quarters. He got up, stretched his arms and broke into a run. Soon he was standing on platform watching the scarlet engine of the Hogwarts express.

Slowly everybody started boarding the train. Albus was feeling very nervous and scared. He just couldn't shake off the feeling that he is going to end in Slytherin. After all James is constantly saying so. And then Ginny kissed him good-bye.

"See you at Christmas."

"Bye, Al," said Harry as he hugged Albus. "Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone till you're learned how. And don't let James wind you up."

"What if I'm in Slytherin?" The question was out before he can stop it.

His father looked deeply into his eyes and spoke," Albus Severus, you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."

"But just say--" he started but was cut off by his father once again

"--then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matter to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."

He couldn't believe it," Really?"

"It did for me," said Harry.

Albus boarded the train feeling very much relaxed and noticed that almost everyone was staring at his father.

"Why are they all staring?" he asked.

"Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me, I'm extremely famous."

He laughed and so did Rose, Hugo and Lily. Slowly the train started moving and he kept on waving till his father and mother were lost in a blur. Finally he and Rose started looking for an empty compartment. The first two compartments they tried were full, although people were willing to accommodate them. Then finally, as they opened the door of third compartment, they saw two vacant seats. Two boys were sitting there. One was sitting peacefully while other was a bit nervous.

Albus and Rose took the empty seats. Looking at both of them Albus spoke

"Hi, I'm Albus Potter and this is Rose Weasley."

"Oh, hi. My name is Tim Parker." The nervous boy was sure excited to know their identity.

The other boy looked at Albus and said," So you are Albus Potter, son of famous Harry Potter. and Rose Weasley, daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley"

Rose looked at him in a strange way. She didn't like the tone of his voice.

"And who are you?" She asked clearly keeping a touch of steel in her voice.

"Ryan Slade." and with that Ryan closed his eyes, in a way of saying that he is not in a mood for conversation.

Albus and Rose looked at each other. The look on Rose face was clearly suggesting that she didn't approve of this boy. Before she could say anything to him, Albus shifted the conversation to Tim.

"So Tim, tell me something about you."

The boy grinned and began speaking in a rushed tone,"Well my father is a farmer, you know. He has this big farm and I love spending time with him you know. My mother died when I was 7. She got terribly ill, you know. Then last month I got this letter delivered to me that I'm a wizard and I've to join this school you know. It was such a shock for me and my father, you know. From the moment I've arrived everyone is taking about you starting the school this year and how they will like to be sorted in Gryffindor. No body likes Slytherin though you know; I met only 3 boys and 2 girls who were talking that they will love to be sorted in Slytherin"

Rose was about to say something when Tim again started to speak,"I wish I don't get sorted in Slytherin you know. But I have this weird feeling that I'll go to Slytherin only."

Suddenly there was a clattering outside and a smiling woman slid back their door and asked, "Anything off the carts, dears?"

Albus, Rose and Tim bought some chocolate frogs, pumpkin pasties and cauldron cakes. Tim, even though his mouth was full, said again, "I don't want to go in Slytherin you know."

"No Tim, we don't know." Rose whispered in Albus ear, grinning.

Albus surpressed his smile. Tim was sounding so low that Albus couldn't help but say to him,"Don't worry, Sorting Hat considers your choice before it actually sorts you. It's your choice after all that shows who you truly are."

Rose and Tim both were looking at Albus, fascinated with this new information. "Really, who told you that?" asked Rose before Tim could,

"Dad did, he will not lie to me. I'm sure we can ask Sorting Hat to sort us into our desired house."

Rest of the journey was spent in the small talks. Tim was definatively more relaxed but he was eager as anything about Hogwarts. Then a voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately."

"We better change and put our robes on, Albus," Said Rose and she went out.

Albus and Tim stood up and so did Ryan like he was never sleeping. Without saying a word to each other they all changed.

The train finally slowed down and stopped. Rose joined them back and they all got down and suddenly a booming voice came,"Firs' years! Firs' years! Over here."

Everyone followed Hagrid quietly who was his usual grinning self. Most of the boys and girls were looking at him in awe and a little mix o fear too. They finally reached on the edge of a great black lake.

"No more 'n four a boat." Hagrid said and when Albus and Rose came ahead, he gave them a big grin. Albus, Rose, Tim and Ryan were sharing the boat and as Rose was still treating Ryan with indifference they didn't chat much. Finally they reached near the stone steps of a huge, oak door. The Hagrid moved forward, raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times.


	4. Ch 2 : The Sorting Ceremony

A/N - Thanks to **techiwiz**, **SiriusBlackLivesOn** and **Olympia** for reviews

Disclaimer - I own nothing

* * *

The great door opened and Hagrid marched the students through the corridors to the great hall. Everyone was spell bound by the beauty and magnitude of the place. Thousands of candles were floating in mid air over the table. The ceiling was giving the look of sky and it was as though it does not exist. Students were looking everywhere in awe when a professor came up to them.

"Good evening First years, I'm Professor Longbottom. I hope your journey was fine. We'll be beginning with the sorting soon and I want you to form a line for the sorting. Now as many of who already know that Hogwarts has 4 houses named after its founders Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The sorting ceremony will begin shortly."

As the professor went away, Albus looked around once again to see students nervously making a line. He was feeling a bit relived after seeing Professor Longbottom. And he has every reason to feel relaxed, he has often met him when Neville has visited them at their home. He, Rose and Tim were standing together. In front of them a few places ahead Scorpius Malfoy was standing and Ryan was almost at the end of line. He could see a shabby old hat on the top of a four-legged stool and Professor Longbottom was standing near the hat holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will come forward, put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," he said. "**Carter, Kate."**

A skinny girl with short hair moved forward, put on the hat and sat down. After some moments the hat shouted, **"RAVENCLAW**."

Ravenclaw table errupted in cheers. The sorting has begun. Students would move forward, put the head on and get sorted. Louis Vincent was Hufflepuff, so was Leo Boxter and Emma Kent. Austin Bradley was sent to Ravenclaw and Bruce Bronson became the first Gryffindor.

"**Malfoy, Scorpius."**

Hat took only a moment to declare "**SLYTHERIN**."

Next was "**Longbottom, Milia**"

Professor Longbottom himself seemed a little nervous to know the outcome. Sorting hat took some time and finally declared "**Slytherin**" for the lovely looking girl with dark hairs and a confident face. Though the look on Professor Longbottom clearly suggested that he was not happy as Milia herslef, who went to Slytherin table with a big grin on her face.

"**Parker, Tim"** was sent to **Gryffindor** and so was "**Weasley, Rose**."

Finally hat shouted "**Potter, Albus**" and it seemed that the Great hall had became very quiet. Albus moved confidently, put on the hat and sat down with only one thought in mind Gryffindor. After some time hat shouted, "**Gryffindor**."

Albus moved to the Gryffindor table quite happily and joined Rose and Tim. James looked at him and grinned. He smiled back at him and looked around for Ryan and saw him standing at the last. Soon the line was over and Professor Longbottom shouted, "**Slade, Ryan**."

Albus looked as he moved forward with calculated steps, put on the hat and sat down. Everyone started looking but hat remain quiet for some tme and finally when it seems that Professor Longbottom is going to interrupt, hat shouted,

"**SLYTHERIN**."

Albus was somewhat disturbed by this announcement. He didn't know why but he has felt a sort of affinity towards Ryan and now he was going to be a Slytherin. But Ryan had the same indifferent expression on his face when he put the hat back on stool and started walking towards the Slytherin, no, Gryffindor table. He walked straight towards Albus and asked in a matter of fact tone, "Can I sit here?"

It took only a moment for rest of the Gryffindors to overcome the shock and the Gryffindor table erupted in shouts, "Hey, this is not Slytherin, go away." , "Have you lost your mind, Slytherin", and many more shouts like this followed. Many were laughing clearly thinking that the boy has lost his head. Rose was looking at him in disbelief. Even the Slytherin table was throwing daggers at Ryan and there was a huge commotion at the Ravenclaw and the Hufflepuff tables as well.

"Silence," Voice of Headmistress McGonagall carried through the hall and at once everything went quiet. She was looking at Slade and Albus couldn't figure out what her expressions was.

"A great wizard once said that it's our choices that really shows what we are. I have chosen Gryffindor because of two reasons. One I'm not a pure blood and second because I'm sure my guardian would want me to be in Gryffindor" He was looking at McGonagall in a strange way when he said those words.

Albus was constantly watching Professor McGonagall and for a fraction he thought he saw a motherly expression on her face and then it was gone. Finally she said

"Very well then, you can be a Gryffindor."

There was a wave of protest from Slytherin and Gryffindor tables. Even the teachers were looking at McGonagall with doubt but she just raised her hands once again and everybody was silent.

"I think we should better start with the feast and then the Prefects can take first years to their house. Some basic rules are to be obeyed by first year which will be that the forest on the ground is forbidden to enter and no magic is to be used in corridors. There are some floors in the castle where they are not supposed to venture. You will not venture in night alone and without any reason. Now let the feast begin."

Through out the feast there were murmers on all the 4 tables. Slytherin were seething with anger and the loathing looks they were giving to Ryan was clear indication that his preference of Gryffindor over Slytherin didn't went good with them. The Houses enemity was not that hard as it used to be at the times of Voldemort. With the efforts of Harry and others it was known to everybody what a heroic rule was played by Snape in the battle and how Peter, even though he was a Gryffindor, was a traitor. The sterotyoe of Slytherin being bad was brought down considerably over these years. Though for House Cup and Quidditch matches Gryffindor and Slytherin were still mortal enemies. Students at Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were also discussing this matter animatedly. Gryffindors were shocked to see a potential Slytherin sitting at their table.

Ryan however was concentrating on his dinner. Rose was clearly appalled and James was looking at him with great interest and distrust. He gave a look to Albus which was clearly conveying that he want him to stay away from the Slytherin boy. Albus shrugged his shoulders, looked at Ryan and said , "Welcome to Gryffindor."

Ryan looked at him, nodded and resumed eating.

After the feast Prefect took their respective house years with them. As no one in Gryffindor house was willing to walk with Ryan he walked at the back.

"My dear Minerva, how can you let that boy go to Gryffindor on his own will when the hat sorted him in Slytherin?," Demanded Professor Horace Slughorn, head of Slytherin house, once the hall was empty.

"Horace, Slytherins would have never accepted him after he has clearly shown where his loyalty lies and especially after knowing that he is not pure blood," Replied McGonagall and left the Great hall with 1 thought in her mind, " _**You were right Slade, I'm very happy that you chose Gryffindor."**_


End file.
